


Indecent Exposure

by Myhockeyworld87



Category: Hockey - Fandom, Men's Hockey RPF, Pittsburgh Penguins - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myhockeyworld87/pseuds/Myhockeyworld87
Relationships: Sidney Crosby x Reader
Kudos: 8





	Indecent Exposure

The Pens had a huge victory against the Capitals that night, and since there was a bit of a break everyone decided to go out after the win. You and Sid joined the group, everyone laughing and dancing. You’d even got up and done some karaoke with the girls. You guys were really just having the time of your life.

It was shortly after midnight, that you glided your hands around Sidney’s waist as he was in mid-conversation with Letang and Geno, for once not actually talking about hockey. When he paused you whispered into his ear, “how about we head home for the night?” You let your hands slide down his thighs then back up, hoping to insinuate what you wanted when you finally got there.

He turned around and gave you a quick peck. “In a little bit babe, ok?” It wasn’t the answer you were looking for, but you gave him a quick ‘fine’ before heading back over with the rest of the girls.

An hour later, you were still at the bar. Sid was still in deep conversation with the guys, though he did glance over from time to time. You’d make a show every time that he did. Running your fingers up and down the long neck bottle of your hard cider. Exposing a little more cleavage from time to time as you undid a button on the shirt you were wearing. You could tell it was slowly driving him insane, but then it was his choice to stay at the bar.

He was standing there with the guys just casually leaning against the table. The sight of him almost too much for you. You wanted to be home, naked and in bed with the man right this instant, but instead you tortured by his thick thighs and his juicy ass at the moment. You were left with no recourse but to do the one thing that you knew would drive him over the edge. It was only a minute before he looked your way and you pulled the signature move out. As soon as you did, he was excusing himself from the table and headed your way.

“Stop biting your lip, you know that drives me crazy.” He whispered low in your ear, so the other ladies wouldn’t hear.

“Does it?” You played all innocent when you knew it would get you the one thing that you wanted.

“Well guys, it’s been fun, but I think we’re going to head out for the night.” He announced to the group at large. You mumbled a goodbye as he dragged you off, the girls all laughing knowingly as you left. As soon as you got to the car, he pressed your body up against it and kissed you hard. His mouth crushing yours and stealing your breath away. It wasn’t often that Sid got like this, so needy and demanding, but when he did you knew you were in for it. “Why do you have to tease like that?” He practically growled. His mouth closed back over yours before you could answer.

His hand skated down to your hips, trapping you against the car as he pressed one of his meaty thighs between your legs. Automatically, you ground down on to him, seeking some sort of friction to ease your aching pussy. He nipped at your neck then, leaving little bite marks as he went. “Is this what you wanted baby girl?”

A whimper escaped your lips. It was, but it wasn’t enough at the same time. You wanted, no needed more. Sid must have sensed your urgency, as he undid the button of your jeans and rolled the zipper down. His hand snuck inside pushing your panties to the side as his calloused finger found your clit. “So, fucking wet. Have you been like this all night?”

You nodded a yes, unable to speak at the moment, as he tweaked your little nub and pushed his thigh into your cunt at the same time. You were so close, the orgasm just skating to the surface, and then he stopped. Hand still pressing your hip into the car to hold you steady, as he removed his thigh and fingers. “Fuck, Sid.” You whined. “Stop teasing me.”

“Oh baby, I haven’t begun to tease you. I was just giving you a taste of your own medicine.” He pecked your lips, before releasing you to open your car door. “Now you have something to think about on the car ride home.”

You slid into the passenger’s seat, then waited for Sid to get in. There were two ways you could handle this, be a good girl, and just wait till you get home, or get yourself off while Sid drove. You chose the latter. As soon as the car started down the street, you reclined the seat back a bit, before slipping your hands inside your still unzipped jeans. Sid was right, you were dripping wet, but that really wasn’t much of a surprise, as you’d wanted your boyfriend all night. Your hands were a poor substitute at the moment, but if Sid wanted to be a tease, you were willing to let him know that it went both ways. You let a moan escape your lips as you found your clit.

He glanced over in your direction then. “Jesus (Y/N), what the fuck?”

“What’s wrong, babe? Don’t you like this game anymore?” You answered slipping a finger between your folds and letting out a sigh of pleasure.

“I’m driving for Christ’s sake.” An idea hit you then and you reached your other hand over the console, to unbuckle his belt. “Babe, stop that.”

“Both hands on the wheel Sid.” You told him as he tried to swipe your hand away. It was a weak protest as you knew he wanted you to feel him. It didn’t take much to unzip his pants and find his hard cock in his boxers. You could feel the precum oozing out of the head and you slid it on his member making it a bit easier to pump him in your hand.

He hissed out his pleasure as your hand glided up and down his shaft. “Fuck baby girl.” Your right hand continued to slowly circle your clit, just keeping yourself on the edge of pleasure, though you were ready to abandon that mission and wrap your lips around Sid’s cock. Unconsciously, you bit your lip again just thinking about sucking him off. “Jesus, (Y/N), you gotta stop now!” You reached down and cupped his balls instead, then felt the car swerve. The action making you lose your pace. Sid pulled off the road then and put the car in park. “Pants off babe.” You willingly obliged, shuffling your jeans and panties off as quickly as possible. Sid threw the seat back all the way before shoving his pants down past his knees. “Get over here.” He growled as you crawled over the console to straddle him.

There was no foreplay, as you’d just spent the last several minutes at that. He simply grabbed your hips and pressed you down onto his cock while thrusting up into you at the same time. It felt like heaven. His hands slid up your sides, and under your shirt, pulling it up over your breasts so he could fondle them. His mouth found your nipple through the lace bra and he gently nibbled on it as you started to ride his dick.

You were a tangled mess of limbs in the small space, but it didn’t matter as Sid was thrusting up inside you. He ripped off your shirt then, tired of fighting the fabric as it kept sliding down. Your bra was next to go as he flung it off and tossed it somewhere in the car. He grabbed your hips and held you down onto him as he used his muscular thighs to press into your core. You screamed out your pleasure, the sound filling the car. Your lips went down and found his and your tongues mimicked the actions of your bodies.

His hand snaked around somehow between you to find you clit and you realized he must be close. He tweaked and circled the little nub, causing you to moan. Your legs started to tremble as the orgasm built, only this time Sidney didn’t let up. His thrusts became erratic, but his fingers continued their assault on your clit, sending you over the edge as the orgasm washed over your body. He followed you almost immediately, as he pumped several times into you before finding his release.

You slumped on top of him, both of you breathing heavily. It was a few minutes before either of you said anything. “That was…” you started to say.

“I know.” He answered before there was a knock on the window which startled you both.

“Everyone ok in there?” Fuck who what that? A flashlight shown in and you tried to cover yourself as best as you could; Sid hands pressing you close to his body, as he rolled down the window.

“Um yeah…officer,” Sid answered, both of you blushing furiously.

“Oh, Sid…I mean…a…Mr. Crosby,” the officer stuttered. “Sorry to…a…interrupt.”

“Yeah, a no….it’s fine. We were just….” You hid your face in Sid’s shoulder. It wasn’t like he needed to explain what you were doing. You were naked with Sid’s cock still semi-erect inside you. I’m sure the officer knew what you were doing.

“Um yeah…so I suggest, that maybe you take this somewhere else than the highway.”

“Uh…yes, sir. We were just going to do that.” Sid told him.

“Well, have a good night. Great game by the way.” Oh my god, this was so utterly embarrassing but it just got worse when the cop said. “Think I could get your autograph?”

Sid being Sid, simply said, “Sure.” And proceeded to sign a scrap of paper the office had. “There ya go.”

“Thanks again.” The officer headed off and the two of you collapsed into a fit of laughter, before heading home for round two.


End file.
